It's all about salt and sugar
by Lion01
Summary: Asami cooks too well, so Korra decides to help her fail her dessert by inverting the salt and the sugar. What she didn't plan is that Asami gets a little bit frustrated about it. Should she tell her it's not her fault or should she let her think she has failed a cake?


**A/N : Hi!**

 **Here is an OS posted on AO3. Not one of my favorite, but it's not that bad. I was not really patient with fixing the mistakes though... I think some tenses are not right... If you see a mistake, you can always tell me. It's not a problem. I'll happily fix it! Well, it's at least understandable.**

 **Challenge : Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Theme : Kitchen Shenanigans**

 **Relationship : Korra/Asami**

 **Characters : Korra, Asami**

 **Genre : Fluff, and some kind of humor**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words : 2k**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra loved everything about Asami. Of course, she could only love her wife, her perfect wife. And sometimes, she was just so perfect that it was annoying…

Actually, Asami being good at cooking was the final straw.

Korra had been taught cooking when she had been little. It was a tradition in the Water Tribes. And it had taken her YEARS! Well, maybe if she had been home more often, she could have learned faster. And maybe if she were not so stubborn about fighting with her father rather than cooking with her mother…

Anyway, it had taken time, and Asami had learned way to fast! She just had to have a book (she memorized all the numbers so quickly!) and she cooked perfect things with it. This was impossible. And it was a bit upsetting. So, Korra decided to help her fail her meals, because, apparently, she needed help for that. (Korra didn't need help at all.)

So, when Asami decided to cook a cake, Korra had fun inverting the salt and the sugar. Of course, it was going to taste awful.

She watched Asami cooking, a smirk on her face. Well, she tried not being suspicious. So, she watched her lovingly. Because she loved her so much.

It was just a little joke, right? Nothing really serious! At least, that was what Korra was telling herself while she was looking at Asami with her bright, green eyes, cooking eagerly. Well, maybe she was feeling a little guilty now…

She brushed these feelings away, or she tried at least, just enjoying Asami's presence, and helping her when she needed to. But Asami was a person who loved doing everything by herself. So, Korra didn't need to do many things. She just watched.

"Korra? Can you hand me the sugar?" Asami asked.

Oh no… why did she have to ask this? Out of the things she could have asked… This. It was no luck. Should Korra hand her the murder weapon or should she save the cake? She blinked a few times, unable to decide what she should do.

"Korra! Are you okay? You look like you're elsewhere."

"I… uh… yeah… fine. I'm fine!" Korra finally managed to say. "I just was thinking about something. So, the sugar you said?"

Asami nodded, and then investigated, a bowl in her hands, and a little bit of chocolate on her nose (Korra had found it cute, so she hadn't said anything):

"Is something bothering you?"

"Nah… Nothing important. Was just… Um…"

She got closer to Asami and kissed her nose, licking it a little.

"Thinking about the different ways of removing that little thing you had on your nose," sfa he finished.

The engineer chuckled and kissed her wife on the lips.

"Well, you think too hard, then."

"I just wanted to do it correctly!" Korra put her hands up, defensively.

"Sure. Sugar now!"

Korra turned around, to go search for the sugar, which was salt actually, in the wooden closet beside the window. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't give her the sugar. Well, the salt. Not when she was seeing Asami working hard to get a good cake.

So, she took the salt. Well, the sugar. She just hoped Asami wouldn't try to verify, and she would just take it, because she didn't want to explain. But the CEO verified _everything_.

"That's the salt, Korra… Are you sure nothing's on your mind? You seem really distracted," Asami worried.

The Avatar opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came to her mind. What was she supposed to say? 'Sorry, I inverted the salt and the sugar to bother you but just realized that it was not the best idea'? But, Korra was stubborn, so of course, she wasn't going to confess right now.

"Don't worry, Asami. I'm fine! Just a bit distracted. Because of you, actually."

She winked and smiled. It looked like it reassured the green-eyed woman a little, even if Korra knew she was going to be questioned later on.

She went to another closet and took the false sugar. She gave it to Asami, with a bit of culpability, but thought that they'd laugh about it later on. However, she tried to limit the damages:

"Don't use too much of it. You know it's not good for heath!"

"You care about a cake being too sugary now?" Asami raised an eyebrow. "Are you sick? Korra, you're worrying me."

She stopped what she was doing to turn to her wife, staring at her bright, blue eyes, as if she was going to find the truth in it.

"I told you, Asami! I'm fine! Stop worrying like that."

"Well, that's not easy when you're acting weird…"

"I'm not acting weird. You know what? Just do what you're doing and I'll go for a walk with Naga. Okay? See you later!"

Korra was not fleeing. She never fled. She was just taking some distance. Because being around Asami was way too weird. She didn't want to feel this way. It was funny at first to see Asami cooking knowing that it was going to be disgusting, but it was not anymore. And Korra started to realize that a joke which was not funny anymore was maybe not a joke anymore.

She got out of the house, and Naga was already waiting for her. She petted her best animal friend, feeling a little better already, and got up on her. They walked for hours in the big gardens of Republic City, trying not to disturb the citizens in the streets. But with time, they had got used to the massive polar-bear-dog. As long as Korra and Naga were careful and walked slowly, no one would be hurt.

After this little, quiet ride, the two of them went back to Asami. Korra had forgotten about earlier, fresh air clearing her mind and her feelings.

She found Asami on the couch, leaning on her elbow, with a disappointed face.

"Oh, hey, Asami. What… are you doing? Are you all right?"

She kneeled before her, to see better Asami's face. The older woman was pouting lightly.

"Hey," she responded, a bit short in her answer. "Yeah, I'm good, just frustrated."

"What happened?" Korra asked, genuinely curious and worried.

"I don't know! The cake didn't turn right."

"Oh…"

Korra didn't know what else to say. Asami really looked angry.

"I'm sorry," she finally added.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, anyway."

Yes, it is, Korra thought. But she couldn't say anything when the green eyes were looking at her like that: so lovingly, so fondly, so bright, even if frustration was still in them too.

"But I really don't understand what I did wrong. I reread all the recipe and found _nothing_!"

"Maybe something fell into it when you were not looking?"

"Yeah, maybe…" Asami muttered.

"Honey, it's just a cake. Just think about something else."

She caressed the pale face, trying to make her feel a little better.

But, Asami was as stubborn as Korra, and she was not ready to think about something else. She had to understand what she did wrong.

"I'll do it. But first, I'll go check the ingredients."

Korra paled a little. No, she could not do that! She would definitely find that the sugar was not sugar.

"No!" she exclaimed, but she added, to be less suspicious. "You really have to think about something else, Asami. What about going out tonight? Just you and me?"

Naga barked from outside.

"Well, and Naga. We saw a new, little restaurant downtown. It's going to be cool! Come on, Asami, I don't like seeing you like that…"

She really didn't like it at all. But she didn't want to admit what she had done just now. She didn't want to do it with an angry Asami. Maybe when she'd feel better. And right now, her job was to make her feel better!

"Okay, Korra… I'll check them later, then."

"What if you forgot about this?"

"Well, I can't forget that awful taste in my mouth."

"That's why we have to go get dinner. A good one. Come on, let's go."

Korra got up and extended a hand to the green-eyed woman, who took it. They got on Naga, and Korra said:

"Let's go, girl! You know where to go."

Korra tried her best to distract Asami the whole evening. And they got back home, really late, because Korra didn't want her to go check her ingredients. So, they went to sleep really fast.

The thing was, Asami was still upset inside of her. So, she dreamed about a cake… a really weird monster-cake! She didn't know why but once in the oven the thing started to grow, and grow, and grow and it filled the house before exploding and leaving its awful flavor everywhere. What a nightmare!

The CEO waked up. She calmed herself down realizing no monster-cake was trying to leave its flavor everywhere, and her house was still her house, Korra still snoring beside her. Actually, she was not snoring, she was mumbling something…

Asami came closer, trying to hear if she was also having a nightmare or if she was just dreaming. She knew how to calm Korra when she was having a nightmare. She had done it a lot while she had been struggling with the memories of Zaheer. But what she heard was not what she expected to hear…

"Mmm… sorry… 'sami… Joke… The sugar was salt…" she repeated three times.

What did she mean? Asami started to wonder whether she was saying the truth or was just trying to be nice. So, she was trying to figure out whether she was supposed to be mad or to find it cute. Well, there was only one way to figure out!

Asami got out of the room, in the middle of the night, to check the ingredients, or, more precisely, the sugar. While she was making her way toward the kitchen, she thought about what had happened this day.

Korra had been acting weird. Maybe it was because she knew what was going to happen. After all, she had tried to give her salt instead of sugar! Knowing Korra and her stubbornness, she wouldn't have say anything. The more Asami thought about it, the more everything made sense.

Eventually, she reached the closet with the sugar. She tasted it. It wasn't sugar. It was salt! So, it was Korra's fault, not hers! But why? Why Korra would do that? She was about to know.

She rapidly got back to their room, a little bit mad, finding Korra still mumbling.

"Don't hate mmme, please… don't… mmmmeeee… Asammm…"

Well, Asami had to admit that she was really cute when she was sleeping and apologizing at the same time. It calmed her down a little. But she was still a bit angry at Korra for having ruined her dessert. She wanted to eat that cake! So, it was time to explain, even if it was the middle of the night and that Korra loved her sleep. She pinched her.

"Ouch! Asami, what are you doing?" Korra exclaimed, wide awake in the space of a few seconds.

"The sugar, Korra. Why did you do that?"

"How did you know? Don't tell me you went to check in the middle of the night."

"I did, but only because you talk while you're sleeping. So, why? Why did you do that? And don't tell me it's not you, I heard it."

The Avatar sighed, knowing she'd have to answer.

"I don't know, Asami. It was just a joke, okay? Can't you forget about it, so we can go back to sleep?"

"You were sweeter when you were sleeping. No, I can't. You must have a reason. I mean, you could have glued the bowls, flooded the kitchen, or I don't know what, but you chose to make me fail my cake. Yet, we both know I don't fail my cakes!"

"You don't fail anything, Asami…"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't! I've learned for years how to cook a little bit, and you've just mastered everything with a single book!"

Asami's eyes became wide.

"You mean you're jealous? This is what it's all about?"

"That's not what I said," Korra defended.

"Yes, but that's what you feel!"

Korra looked elsewhere and grunted.

"Can we go back to sleep now?"

Asami had changed her mind. She was not angry anymore, but she was amused. And she decided to torment Korra a bit more. She raised an eyebrow before answering:

"Who said I forgave you? You still ruined my cake."

"I'm sorry, Asami, okay?" The blue-eyed woman crossed her arms. "I didn't think you would take it this way. I should have told you earlier. What do you want me to say?"

"That you're going to eat that cake even if it tastes awful."

"Ugh… Fine… I'll do whatever you want…"

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I don't want you to stay mad at me!"

"Oh, Korra. You're so cute sometimes."

Asami kissed her and Korra was completely lost.

"And you're so incomprehensible sometimes…"

Asami laughed, as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go back to sleep. And the cake is in the trash can, so you'll have a little problem if you want to eat it, don't you think? But starting from tomorrow you're cooking with me. And that's not a question."

Korra nodded, still unsure about what had happened. A moment later, they were under the cover, sleeping in each other arms.

When Korra cooked with Asami, she learnt a lot. And she learnt that Asami made mistakes, she was just very good at hiding them. From that moment, she had never been jealous again, because she liked cooking with her wife (more than with her mother anyway!).

* * *

 **A/N : I hope you liked it. Please, leave a review!**

 **See you!**

 **Lion**


End file.
